


Вампир

by Sovenok, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Single work, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Однажды Тони на балу встретил очень необычного человека...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Вампир

**Author's Note:**

> — А кто это? — Энтони Говард Старк стоял в тени колонны и не слишком-то стремился покинуть благословенную тень, прятавшую его от внимания слишком настойчивых дам, жаждущих захомутать богатого наследника для своих дочурок. Его друг Джеймс Роудс, составлявший ему компанию в этом богоугодном деле, не менее пристально оглядывал собрашийся в доме Роджерсов цвет местной аристократии. Дамы блистали. Мужчины чопорно раскланивались друг с другом, желая поскорее уединиться за бокалом коньяка и партией в карты. Более молодые желали остаться со своими избранницами без пристального внимания сопровождавших тех «цепных псиц» в лице дальних родственниц преклонного возраста. 

— Ты о ком? — Роуди повернулся к другу, который пристально кого-то рассматривал. 

— О том черноволосом мужчине в бордовом сюртуке, сидящем неподалеку от Роджерса. 

— О, — Роуди посмотрел в нужную сторону, — ты о Барнсе? 

— Барнс? — имя Тони было незнакомо, хотя большую часть гостей он знал непонаслышке.

— Да, Джеймс Барнс, старый друг Стивена, приехавший пару-тройку дней назад в гости. 

— Да? — странно, но эта новость обошла его стороной, и Тони пристально взглянул на Роуди. 

— Я тебе говорил, — правильно истолковал взгляд его друг, — а ты в это время планомерно раскурочивал у себя в мастерской какую-то очередную железяку. Можешь возмущенно не фыркать. 

Роудс слишком хорошо его знал, и Тони лишь отпил из бокала очередной глоток коньяка. 

— Надо познакомиться… Тебя представили? — Тони задумчиво рассматривал что-то очень азартно рассказывающего Барнса. 

— Представь себе. — Роуди хмыкнул. Тони порой был слишком настойчивым, особенно когда его что-то цепляло. А Барнс, судя по загоревшимся от интереса глазам, Тони явно заинтересовал… Что немного самого Роудса напрягло — такой Тони становился слишком непредсказуемым, чтобы можно его притормозить. 

— Так ты меня представишь? — Тони поставил бокал на поднос проходившего мимо официанта, и прямиком отправился в сторону Барнса. Роудс тихо застонал, но поделать ничего не смог, лишь быстро догнать выбравшего цель Тони. 

— Безусловно, — догнав уже почти дошедшего до цели Старка, выдал Роуди. — Вот только кто бы меня послушал?! — в сердцах он буркнул себе под нос. Барнс ему не нравился. Что-то было в этом смазливом личике, что заставляло внутренне подбираться и относиться к нему очень настороженно. Вот только собственные мысли и чувства Старку явно не передашь, а этот человек его абсолютно точно заинтересовал. 

— Позвольте представить, Энтони Говард Старк. Джеймс Барнс. — Роуди представил друг другу стоящих друг напротив друга мужчин, и единственным желанием было исчезнуть отсюда. Чутье подсказывало, что ничем хорошим это знакомство не закончится. 

Тони счастливо улыбался — новое знакомство оказалось настолько захватывающим, что смыло всю скуку, в которую его периодами затягивало в местном болоте, по недоразумению называемом высшим светом. Его в принципе бесили эти изнеженные сосунки, которые тяжелее ручки ничего не поднимали, а уж «цветник», охотящайся за его состоянием, вообще выбешивал своей тупостью и неспособностью думать дальше трех строчек в бальной книжице. 

Нет, Тони признавал — встречались в этой клоаке свои исключения, типа того же Роджерса, пришедшего не так давно с войны, или, к примеру, Натальи Романовой, чья яркая красота могла посоперничать с остротой ума. Но увы, таких исключений были единицы, что самого Тони безмерно удручало. 

И вот теперь появился Джеймс «Зовите меня “Баки”…» Барнс… Его голос завораживал своим тембром, а игривые нотки и не менее пристальный взгляд, сопровождавший такую простую фразу, завели так, что Тони откровенно сбе жал, чтобы не опозориться перед высшим светом.

И вот теперь, лежа в кои-то веки в своей постели, а не на стоящем в мастерской диване, он перебирал мгновения заинтриговавшего знакомства. “Это будет… Интересно”, — мысль промелькнула, утягивая Тони в пришедший незаметно сон, где он вновь встретил того самого Джеймса, и они вновь вели разговор, словно танцуя неизвестный танец, так же неспешно и безумно интригующе. 

Проснулся Тони, кончив во сне от интригующей улыбки нового знакомого. 

— Черт-черт-черт… — у Тони не находилось слов от разыгравшихся воображения и либидо. Кажется, он влип в этого странного незнакомца с очаровательной улыбкой и интригующим взглядом серо-голубых глаз.

— Сэр, к вам гость, — Джарвис появился внезапно, вырвав Тони из размышлений. — Представился как Джеймс Барнс.

— Барнс?! — Тони вскочил: кого-кого, а этого гостя он точно не ждал и даже не задумывался о подобной возможности. — Проводи в синюю гостиную. Я сейчас спущусь. 

Он бросился в уже приготовленную для него ванную. Джарвис знал своего сумасбродного хозяина достаточно хорошо, чтобы предсказать его действия и желания, и сейчас эта предусмотрительность была Тони на руку.

Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, он спустился к ожидающему гостю.

— Джеймс? — Тони быстрым шагом вошел в любимую гостиную и остановился, увидев сидящего в не менее любимом кресле Барнса.

— “Баки”, я уже говорил, — гость встал в знак приветствия и подошел к застывшему чуть ли не в дверях хозяину. — Не люблю свое имя, — от тихого шепота почти в самое ухо по спине пробежал табун холодных мурашек.

— Чаю? — с трудом выдавил из себя любезность Тони, хотя хотелось откровенно притянуть к себе эту завораживающую красоту и целовать-целовать-целовать, пока не подкосятся ноги и они не рухнут вместе на покрывающий пол гостиной ковер. Впрочем, дальнейшее точно представлялось не менее захватывающим.

— Чаю, — голос Баки звучал не менее завораживающе, чем шепот, но немного отвлек от заполонивших голову мыслей. — Не откажусь… 

Таким голосом только соблазнять. Тони буквально ощущал, как плавятся мозги от этих завораживающих ноток.

— Джарвис! — как ему хватило сил переключиться на более насущные проблемы, Тони не смог бы объяснить даже себе. — Чаю! И сладостей.

— Ваш визит меня удивил, — Тони все же смог собраться, и вот они сидели за столиком, попивая чай с популярными ныне восточными сладостями. Тони их не особо любил, но не мог отказать себе блеснуть новинкой именно сейчас, предлагая их гостю.

— Правда? — Баки улыбнулся, и эта улыбка снова перевернула что-то внутри. — Вы же сами меня пригласили. Вчера. Не помните?

Тони чувствовал себя словно те самые дурочки, которых регулярно представляют ему на балах или светских раутах. Его внутренне трясло, и он никак не мог унять эту почему-то завораживающе приятную дрожь.

— Кажется… — он точно не помнил ничего такого, но визиту был безумно рад.

Время пролетело незаметно, да так, что Тони, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, о чем они говорили и что происходило те пару часов, что они провели в любимой им синей гостиной.

— Ты… Что? — Роуди рвал и метал. Он не узнавал своего Тони, и его единственным желанием было набить морду этому залетному красавчику, который так внезапно и так катастрофически свалился на их головы.

— Я? Что? — Тони искренне не понимал, с чего Роуди бесится. Все было как всегда… Почти. Тони признавал, что появление Барнса несколько изменило существовавший ранее распорядок, но это отнюдь не означало, что надо возмущаться происходящему.

— Ты словно помешался на этом Барнсе! “Баки то, Баки это…” Ты хоть сам себя слышишь?! Или весь мозг ниже пояса оказался?

Кажется, теперь до Тони дошло, насколько неадекватным он казался собственному другу, но Баки был Баки, и лично Тони ничего менять не собирался.

— Я все же надеюсь, — Роудс посмотрел на вновь улетевшего в неизвестные дали друга, — что ты все же придешь в себя.

Дни сменяли ночи, а они словно ухнули друг в друга. Тони порой казалось, что он никого, кроме Баки, не видит и не слышит, и, скорее всего, Роуди подтвердил бы это с полным знанием дела. Все вечера и ночи они проводили друг с другом, честно отсыпаясь днем. Тони такой график был достаточно привычным, и он не слишком тяготился ночным образом жизни, лишь иногда выбираясь к своим управляющим в дневное время суток.

Они то посещали балы, красуясь друг перед другом элегантными нарядами и вызывая ревность танцами с очередной претенденткой на руку и сердце. То заваливались в мужские клубы или трактиры, проводя время за игрой в карты или потребяляя имевшийся в выбранном заведении алкоголь. А то и просто отправлялись ездить на лошадях по округе, невзирая на позднее время.

Это было… Просто это было таким. Они почему-то не говорили ни о чем, касающемся чувств и желаний. Хотя себе Тони признавался: он страшится поднимать столь щекотливую тему, а чем руководствуется Баки, было непонятно тем более. Это просто было так. И менять Тони ничего не собирался...

***

— Ты помнишь? — Тони подошел к своему любимому вампиру и обнял того со спины. Ему безумно нравился Баки в современном образе. Стильная стрижка, спортивный стиль одежды, который Барнс предпочитал любым костюмам, которые в свою очередь навсегда покорили самого Тони, если, конечно, он не погружался в очередной раз в изобретательство.

— Помню.

Баки до сих пор, хотя прошел век, не мог понять, каким чудом он не потерял Тони той далекой ночью.

… Охотники пришли внезапно. Как они вышли на Барнса, он так и не узнал, разорвав всех на лоскутки после того, как из-за них пострадал Тони. На них напали около грота, где они с Тони проводили время. Баки старался не подпускать охотников к Тони, но возможно ли было остановить его самого, когда Тони понял, за кем те пришли. И даже вываленная на Тони правда о вампирской природе Баки не остановила его, ринувшегося защищать свое сокровище…

И пострадавшего из-за этого…

Баки расправился с очередным нападавшим, когда вскрик из-за спины и звук падения заставили добить атаковавшего охотника и развернуться. Тони лежал на земле, его грудь была проткнута шпагой.

Баки хватило нескольких секунд добить оставшихся охотников — и вот он уже держит на руках свое сокровище, из чьей груди торчит посеребренное оружие, а кровь толчками покидает тело.

— Тони… — он не знал, что делать. Впервые он попросту растерялся от обрушившихся на него эмоций. — Тони…

Запах крови дурманил, но сильнее всего мучила невозможность помочь. Невозможность спасти того единственного, что сейчас умирал у него на руках.

— Тони…

— Баки… Ты здесь… — на губах пузырилась кровь, и мертвенная бледность растекалась по телу, убирая все краски.

— Не говори… Молчи…

— Баки…

Легкое пожатие потеряло свою силу, и Баки понял: время настало…

— Как ты решился? — Тони никогда не спрашивал, как Баки превратил его в вампира. Ему вполне хватало знания, что это оказалась самая последняя мера, к которой Баки прибегнул лишь в тот момент, когда Тони умирал. И вот, спустя век, стоя на крыше небоскреба и встречая рассвет, он все же собрался с силами, чтобы его задать.

— С трудом, — Баки развернулся в объятиях Тони и не менее крепко прижал свое сокровище к груди. — Я до последнего не хотел, чтобы ты превратился в чудовище, каким был я сам.

Тони фыркнул. Баки слишком уж преувеличивал свою природу — из-за собственных тараканов в голове и воспитания.

— И лишь ощущая, как жизнь покидает твое тело, я понял, что не могу тебя потерять…

— Я рад, что ты выбрал жизнь… Пусть и несколько специфическую. — Тони поцеловал своего Баки и рассмеялся. Они живы. Они вместе. Перед ними занимается рассвет, и они счастливы. А чего еще надо от жизни?!


End file.
